The Last Moon Princess
by lottieg6
Summary: Lottie is sent to moonacre, only to find out the place is cursed and she is the only one who can stop it. But with an annoyingly hot bird boy, who happens to be the son of her familys enemy, trying to kidnapp her, will she be able to save the vally?
1. 1 A trip to remember

"But lottie do you have to go for the whole summer?" my best friend hannah moaned to me as i packed my things in to a case, "it's not like i have a choice, my mum said i have to spend time with my uncle this summer, apperently he owns this big esstate and manor, i think she called it moonacre... anyway it's in the middel of the country, do you know how boring that is going to be?" i complained, i didn't want to spend quality time with my uncle Sir Benjamen merryweather, i don't even know him and and i'm way more of a city girl then a country lass, "well you never know their may be some hot country boys down their, okay now im jealouse" hannah laughed, i rolled my eyes at her as i did up my case, and took it out to the hall, "so do i get a goodbye hug?" i asked and held my hands out wide for her, "i'll call you when i get board, so you better pick up" i smirked at her, "and you can beg me to visit" she laughed i rolled my eyes and jumpped into my mums rangerover, before she drove me to the station.

I felt like i was on the hogwarts express, this train was not electric, no it was steam powered, i mean everything in london is electric, i shook my head and jumpped on to the train after saying my good bye's to mum, it took about three hours before i got to my stop and let me tell you i wasn't sure if i had been on the right train, the train station looked like the one out of the film, the lion the witch and the wardrobe, and was compleatly deserted, "well know what?" i asked my self, this was just plain annoying i thought i was ment to be picked up and if not i could of at least got a taxi, as i dragged my bags onto the edge of the dirt road i heard the sound of hooves, slowly turning round i came face to face with a horse and carriage.

The thing looked centurys old and im just talking about the horse, the carriage was a dark brown wood and had agreen paint peeling off of it, im sure when it was brand new it must of been grand but i was a little scared to go near it in case it feel to pieces, "you'd be miss lottie then?" a rich country accent said, i spun round and looked at the man getting off the top of the coach, "um yeah just call me lottie, miss sounds like a teacher" i smiled a little being sick of teachers, i had just turned sixteen and had finished school so i was up for getting some good rest. "of course mam,my name be digweed, let me get you'r bags, while you get in the carriage" the man smiled showing the little teeth he had, digweed was quiet short and a little bulkey but seemed to have a nice personality, he was dressed in an old fashion over coat and slackes, all off his cloths had patches where he had tried to mend them, don't they have a decent clothes shop around here?

I hopped in to the carriage and sat down on the moth eaten leather seat, after digweed, loaded all my bags into the carriage he closed the door and we set off, on one of the most uncomfortable journeys of my life. I was trashed around the cariage in every direction as the wheels hit pot hole's and dents in the road, after three hours i was pretty sure i had some large bruises if not broken bones and was realeved when the carriage came to a stop, even if i did go flying out of my seat, again.

I brushed the dust off my skinnie jeans and straightened my denim jacket, i quicky pushed my long brown hair behind my ears and leaned out of the window, but there was no manor only a large wall with a large metal gate, moonacre boundries, mum had told me it stretched around the entire way around the vally, keeping the unwanted out.

Digweed jumped off the coach and pulled a large hoop of keys out of his pocket as he walked towards the large gate, i pushed my self further out of the window so i could see what he was doing, i used my hips against the door to keep my balence as i lent my forarms above my head on the frame, i rolled my eyes after digweed tried the third key out of a thousand, "we are going to be here a while" i groaned.

Suddenly two large gloved hands grabbed my wrist's and pulled me upwards and half out of the window, my back hit a strong chest and i let out a scream, in seconds he put poth my wrist's into one of his hands and shoved his other into the front pocket of my skinnie jeans, "GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" i yelled loudly yanking one of my wrists out of his grip and shoving my elbow into his gut, obviously winding him, he droped my other wirst and my feet dropped back onto the coach floor, but before i could get into the carriage compleatly a hand grabbed my hair pulling my head back, i let out another yelp as i saw the boy maby a year or two older then me glair down at me, he had dark brown curly hair that he kept under a bowler hat, across the middel of his face and nose he had a black bit of material as if he was trying to mask his identity, but to be honest i think i found him pretty hot, well if he wasn't attacking me. I continued to struggel agaist his grip as i shoved my hand into my back pocket, and pulled out a pen knife my mother had gave me, i flicked it open and slashed it across the hand of my attacker, he let out a yell and let me go, but i wasn't finished, as he leaned over the carriage to grab me again, i yanked onto his shoulders and sent him flying off the rooth of the coach and landing with a great thump onto the floor.

I let out a sigh and turned round to see another teenager hanging upside down trying to grab my arm, "you think your batman or somthing?" i asked and slammed my fist into his face, there was a nasty crack and i knew i had broken his nose, he lost his balence and fell off the top of the coach landing like the first one with a thud.

The coach learched forward and i leaned out the window to see digweed had jumpped back on and was driving away, "oh thanks for the help" i murmured to myself we whent through the gate and the boys chased behind us except digweed pulled a long chain and the gate came tumbeling down missing the attackers by millimeters and leaving the trapped on the out side, they slammed their palms on the gate and the curly haired one let out a yell as i smirked at him, i quickly blew him a kiss and dropped back into the carriage, "and that was the end of your inflight entertainment, enjoy the rest of your journey" i said to my self, yep i had offically gone crazy.


	2. 2 The tower and the tale

It was soon dark and took another half hour before we pulled into the large dark manor, i jumpped out of the carriage and the doors to the manor opened, letting me see the large lean shodwy figure of my uncle, "lottie!" he called and pulled me into a stiff hug, okay that was unexpected. I hugged him back and when he let me go i looked up to see his beaming face, my mum had alway told me my uncle was a strict man and didn't like a lot of trouble but to be honest he seemed fine, in the light i could tell my uncle was a handsome man, with sculptured bone structure and smooth skin, he also was dressed in old fashioned clothes as if he was a noble stuck back in time.

He lead me by the arm into the large hall, i held back a little scream, as a large beast laying next to the fire sat up. "Don't be afraid of old wrolf, you are a merryweather, he very proberly wont harm you" the dog thing walked over to me his eye's glowing red, it sniffed my hand and staired into my silver grey eye's, slowly his changed back to brown and he licked my hand, as if giving his approvle of me before sitting back in front of the fire.

"Now you must be tired let me show you to your room, then in the morning we will have breakfeast and then go riding around the vally" he said as if it was an order, "riding! i can't ride" the words slipped out of my mouth before i could stop them, bad habbit of mine, "of course you can, it is in the merryweather blood, now to your room" he said holding out his arm, i took it once more as he led me down the dark halway the only sorce of light being the candle stick uncle was holding, hadn't they ever heard or electricity, i shook my head as we stopped at a door.

"Your room is at the top of the tower, now i bid you goodnight" my uncle bowed and gave me the candel stick before walking off back down the hallway, i opened the door to see stone steps winding upwards, "tower? who am i? repunzel" i murmered as i started to climb the steps after a couple of minuets i had reached the top, there was a little door, far too small for my uncle to ever fit through, i grabbed hold of the handel and pushed it open, to reveal the most gorgerse room ever.

The walls were painted light blue like the sky and there was a little writing desk and chair, near by a large white wood wardrobe, as well as large trunks to put my clothes in, near by was a large fireplace that was carved out of stone and had a white unicorn at the top, and the bed, i have never seen a bed that big, it's bigger then a king size. I smirked as i stripped out of my jeans and top before finding a cute pair of p.j's from my suit case and slipping into bed, instantly falling asleep.

I woke up early the next morning to see the sun shining brightly outside, i sat by the window that was facing the dark woods right on the edge of the manors ground's, they should be fun exploring. I grabbed some short black shorts out of my suit case and a dark blue tank as well as my black military boot's, i quickly got changed and was about to head downstaries when a book on the desk caught my eye, it was larged and leatherbound, on the front the faded words of **'MOONACRE CHRONICALS' **stood out, i opened the book and started to read.

It was a fairytale about moonacre and the moonprincess, my mum told it to me before i left to come here, even though i was a little to old for fairytales i still listened. It's about two familys, the merryweather's and the de noir's, yeah my ancetors, any way wrolf merryweather fell in love with william de noir's daughter, who was the moon princess and they were set to be married, as wedding gifts the de noir family gave us a rare black lion, while we gave them a white horse lured from the sea, and because the moon princess was so happy she decided to share with everyone a gift she recieved from nature, the moon pearls.

Now these pearls had special powers, they could grant any wish good or bad, both men of the family wanted the pearls for power, a fight broke out between the two men, but the moon princess who was now heart broken took the pearls and cursed the valley of black hearts, she said that one pure heart will return to the vally to find the pearl's and lift the curse but if she is not listend to, the 5000th moon will destroy the vally and thoe's who reside in it, before disapearing with the pearl's, both familys hate each other still because they believe the moon princess returned to either family homes and hid the pearls, i guess there must be some truth because mum told me we still have a fued with the de noir's and if i ever meet one i should run for the hill's, yeah like im going to be the one running.


	3. 3 Stay out of the forest

I slammed the book back on the desk and quickly walked downstairs for breakfeast, i walked into the room and sat down at the table, "what are you wearing?" My uncle asked disaproving of my short shorts and top that hugged my body, i always knew i had a good figure and was not normaly one to flaunt it, but i thew weeks ago i decided it was time for a change, and to be honest i didn't think i looked that bad, "what is wrong with what im wearing?" i asked annoyed, "it is unsutable for the lady to show her self off like that, there are dress that more sutible for you in the chest's upstairs" he informed me bitting into some toast, "dresses i can wear tomorro because as i already know you have a busy day planned for us" i smriked knowing i had won. He gave a huff and ate in silence.

Later he showed me around the house, and even though it was very grand and beautiful i couldn't help but notice that it looked lie everything was falling into ruin and the garderns overgrown with weeds. After the tour uncle took me out to the stables, digweed had already sadeld a large brown horse and was now finishing a smaller grey one, "this is periwinkle and she is now yours" my uncle informed me jumping on to the larger brown one, "miss lottie" digweed bowed and i rolled my eyes at the name, instictivley i grabed the sadel and hoisted my self up with ease, my uncle smiled "see your a natural."

We rode through the village all the children waving and cheering for me, some yelled princess which confused me a little but i smiled anyway, "we best be heading home" my uncle told me, but it was still early and i loved riding perriwinkel, "uncle if i may, could i stay out for a bit longer? i have perriwinkle to protect me" i gave him the puppydog eyes too just for luck and he gave a sigh, "fine, but stay out of the forest, the de noir clane hide in there" he told me strictly, "the de noir's, like from the moon princess story?" i asked, "how do you know that?" he seemed suprised but angry too, "mum told me it" i shurged, what the hell did it matter?, "just stay out of the forest child" he snapped before gallopping off, who's he calling child.

I rode around for a while untill i found the edge of the dark forest, "whats so scary about the forest huh? it's not like they petrole every inch of it every second of the day, isit?" i said talking to perriwinkle, a loud screech making me jump came from the forest, it sounded like a cat being strangled, i jumpped off the horse and looked into it's eyes, "stay here" she nodded like she understood me, and i walked into the forest.

I walked for a minuet untill i came to a small clearing, in the middel lay a trap with a large brown rabbit stuck in it screaming, "bastards" i said walking up to the trap, "now how do i get this thing open?" i mutter fiddeling about with it, suddenly in the corner of my eye a large figure ran out of the tree's, i stood up and came face to face with the boy and his gang of friends, "well, well, well one trap and two catches, girls cant resist to help the cute and fluffy" the curly haired one wich i guess was the leader spoke making his friends laugh.

"Oh let me guess, your from the de noir family" i said rolling my eye's, "pretty smart for a girl" he smirked taking a step closer, "oh you bet, im smart enough to know how to win a fight when im being attacked, i bet you got some bruises, that was one hell of a fall" i smirked at him, he on the other hand wasn't smiling, he lifted his hand to show me the cut, it looked red and dirty and whent from one side to the other, "you should get that looked at, oh wait we talking about your hand? oh my bad i thought you were showing me your face" i smirked, the boys around me cracked up as he turned red, "i think it's time you got a piece of your own medicen, before i drag you back to meet my farther" he snarled taking a knife out of his belt, "and that's my cue" i said spinning around and making a brake for it, but two of the boys grabbed me before i could get to far.

I hit my fists into them but it didn't seem to faze them, i let out a yelp when two hands grabbed onto my shoulders and i was yanked into some ones hard chest, "where do you think your going princess?" his voice wispered into my ear, "who the hell are you?" i snapped as he warpped one strong arm around my waist and the other holding the knife under my neck, "my name's robin but i already know who you are lottie" i could hear the smile in his voice, "great i'v been stalked, you better not of been spying on me getting dressed" i snapped at him, "don't give me ideas" his hand traveled down my leg and he rubbed small circles into my thie, "pervert", he just laughed, "what you going to do?" he chuckled, "this" grabbing the arm that held the knife around my neck, i forced my head backwards making contact with his nose, he stumbled backwards clutching it, i spun round to face him just as he was about to run at me, but he stopped his eyes wide with fear, as the loud sound of barking filled the woods.

I look over my shoulder to see wrolf and his crazy red eyes, growling at the boy's, "hello wrolf, are you looking for a new chew toy? yeah? robin is all yours" i said speaking in a baby voice wrolf walked forward protectivly as i bent down and undid the trap that the rabbit was caught in picking her up, the boys were all still walking backwards, wrolf let out a loud bark and the boys scattered, all except robin who stood his ground, "this isn't over princess, i'll get you" robin snarled, "i'm looking forward to it, hes all yours wrolf" and wrolf belted forward as robin sprinted deeper into the forest.

I checked the rabbit before letting it go back into the forest before ridding back to the manor and headed straight to dinner, i didn't want to tell uncle what had happened so i didnt, after dinner i when straight to bed. The next day i carried on exploring the house and i came across the kitchin where i met marmaduke scarlett, the chef, he is soo funny, and wirdly i felt like i could trust him so i told him all about robin and what had happened, "you should be carefull young mistress, the de noir's will never rest untill the last moon princess is in their possesion so she will lead them to the pearls or keep her prisoner untill the curse destroys the vally" he warned, "but what has that got to do with me?" i asked, "every 100 years a new moon princess returns to the vally, and well acording to my calculations the last princess returned to the vally about a hundred years ago" he said looking at me, "no, no, no" i said my eyes widening in realisation, "i can't be", "and if im correct the 5000th moon is next sunday so you dont have long" he smirked at me, "great so i'v got to find the pearls save the vally and avoid the de noir's all by next sunday, just brilliant", i groaned slamming my head into the table, i dont even know where to start, "were would you start to look for the pearls?" i asked he stopped what he was doing and looked up at me, "well they arn't here, hundreds of us have looked for the pearls and never found them, if i was brave enough i would go to the de noir castel, but that wouldn't be a smart thing to do..." i rolled my eyes at him, "thanks for the help" he just nodded and said any time, i spent the rest of my time in the study looking for as much info as possiable in the end i just gave up and headed for bed.

The next morning i was still clueless about finding these moonpearls and just trogged down to breackfeast, but after my uncles moaning of my attire, i finaly changed into one of the dress upstairs, it looked centrys old but i actually liked it, it was one of them old fashioned corset dresses but i didnt wear the long undercoat thingy so it stopped mid thie i also added tights that started red and tured black at the bottom and some red buckle heels, i looked in the mirror, wow i look good, i skipped down to breakfeast and got another disaproving look from uncle, i just rolled my eye's and quickly ate.

I walked out of the manor and into the grounds, i was on the edge of the forest when i realised i was being watched, "you know it's rude to stair" i spoke into the forest only to have a loud chuckle be my respose, "how can i resist when you are wearing somthing so fetching" robin said as he walked out behind a large tree, "wish i could say the same, i mean do you own anything thta is not leather?" i asked even though leather did kind of suit him and the feathers around his neck with the only bright pieces of matieral were a nice touch.

Maby i could use bird boy, i mean if we dont have the pears then he is my last hope, even though im still not to sure weather i beleve in them yet, oh well it could be a laugh finding out. "Someone is being brave coming so close to moonacre when i could call for my devil dog" i smirked and purposly turned my back towards him, in a second he had a hand placed over my mouth and a blade around my neck, "call for him now" robin said the smirk so clear in his voice, hook line and sinker.


	4. 4 Escaping the De Noir clan

Robin pulled me into the darkness of ther forest and pushed me forward, we walked in silence for almost an hour before we reached a large stone carstle, just looking at it sent a shiver down my spine. Robin pushed me through the horride sea town that reaked of fish and the residents looked like somthing out of a horror movie, we walked past the gaurds and into the main castle, before robbing grabbed my arm tightly and forced me to look at him, "show respect to my farther or you will have to face the concercreses" he told me and i could see the fear in his eye's, "whatever" i said rolling my eyes before he pulled me into the large room where a feast was taking place.

"Farther the moon princess" robin said proudly, at the end of the large table that was covered in food was a large man that seemed extreamly surprised, he was quiet large and had a black beard that matched his long black hair, and just like everyone eles he was dressed in black. The man stood up and walked towards us, "you caught her?" his deep voice asked, "oh please robin couldn't catch a cold" i spoke up showing confidence that i didnt have, "i took you away from the manor at knife point" he said narrowing his eyes at me, "yeah and if you dont rember you tried that last time and it didnt work, i put up no struggle or attempt to fight back because i wanted to get this over with and save you the embarresment of not being able to catch a girl" i said shrugging my shoulder, robin was left with an open mouth as i looked back at his farther, "now that sounds more like what happend, idiot boy" his farther snarled at him, before he turned his dark eyes to me.

"Well well well, your royal highness, what an honour it is to final meet you" the lord laughed, "i wish i could say the same but i dont lie to peoples face's" i smirked back as robin scoffed earning me stabbeing my heel into his foot, i smiled when i got the saturfactory grunt form him, "now princess where are the pearls?" lord de noir asked, i rolled my eyes at him and took a step forward, "that is why im here, i do not have the pearl's" the man growled at my response, "LIAR!" he yelled his voice exploading around the room, it took me by shock and i took a step back, "so they obviously arnt here" i mutter annoyed, "it dosnt matter if you have the pearls or not, now that we have you the curse will not be lifted and we will have the vally all too our seleves" the man laughed, forgot about that, "and then what will happen to me?" not really sure i wanted to know, the smirk returned onto his face, "since you humilated him, i'll let my son decided" "oh shit" i muttered, now i **have** to get out.

"Take her too the cell's" the lord bellowed and i was dragged out of the room by robin who was followed by his gang, he pushed me down the corridoors that seemed dark and gloomy, "don't worry princess, im sure i can think of things to do after all this over" robin laughed as he slapped my ass, i spun round and glaired at him "oh look whos all big man now hes not in front of his daddy, you bloody baby, just back the hell off" i snarled at him, he moved foward till we weren't that far apart from each other, "you have got a lot of guts, witch" his voice was a loud wisper and threatening, but unfortunertly for me i didnt know when to stop, "and you got balls calling me a witch" and i slammed my knee into his manhood, he doubled over howling in pain, "but not any more" i snraled, when he stood back up his eye's were dark and fury had taken over his face, this was the first time he really scared me and i realised i had pushed him too far, he yanked my hair and dragged me by it the rest of the way to my cell.

He threw me into the first cell that the gaured opened and slammed the bared door, when the gard finished locking it he yanked the keys out of his hands and put them on his belt before turning to walk away, i ajusted my corset a little so it pushed my breasts up and then pushed myself up against the bars, "robin" i called out puting my little innocent face on, it always worked with mum, he turned around his eyes still dark but when he looked at me they softened a little "what?" he asked annoyed, trying to sound like he didn't care in front of his friends, i beckond him closer with my finger, he slowly walked up to the bars. When he was in reaching distance i shot out my hand and pulled him closer by his shirt, i stood up on my tip toes so we were the same hight, i let my hand slide down his chest to his belt, i moved my face till our lips almost touched, his eyes whent wide and he started to sweat nervously, "i just wanted to let you know..." i trailed off letting my breath hit his lip, "wh-what?" he stumbled over his words, "your not my type" i told him coldy and backed away into the shadows of my cell, he stood their shell shocked and so did his gang of bandits all of them wide mouthed, "yeah well have fun with the cockroaches" he said still dizzy but i could see the anger building up in him, as he left.

I sat on the little stone bench hidden in the shadows and away from the gaurds eye's before lifting up the key to my cell that i had taken off of robins belt, i shook my head and sighed "boys". It took the gaurd about an hour of drinking before he fell asleep, after five minuets of him slumbering i walked up to the door and put the key into the the hole and as quietly as possiable unlocked the door, the gaured who was leaning back in the wooden chair so far it was balenced on just two legs only stired a little.

I looked down at the table and saw the large shiny knife and instictivly my hand reached out to take it, as i grabbed the black handle a grubby hand grabbed my wrist, i looked up to see the guard now awake, i gave a small smile before kicking his chair sending him flying backwards before taking off down the dark hallway as he screamed "PRISINOR ESCAPED!" I ran down diffrent hallways hearing the heavy footsteps pounding behind me, the guards yelled out after me shouting abuse and things like "PRISINOR ESCAPED" or "GET BACK HERE WITCH", i ran outside and through some courtyard, at the far end of the courtyard was more guards off duty eating at wooden tables and at the one in the middel sat robin and his gang of friends, they didnt see me at first but i ran across the middel of the courtyard and gave him a little wink, causing him to chock on the wine he was drinking, di he jump up up and joined everyone eles in chasing me.

I came to a little wall and jumpped up onto it only to see it lead to a ten foot drop on the outskirts of the forest, okay i wasn't that despreat i turned around but it was too late i had been surrounded by guards and robin was at the front of them, "well i am surprised, i knew you would try to escape but getting out of your cell this quickly, im impressed, but maby i should keep you in eyesight from know on" robin said stepping forward, i held the knife out at him and stood on the edge of the wall, "were are you going to go princess, drop the blade and come with me and the punishment wont be so harsh" he said holding out a hand, he had a look in his eyes that seemed despret for me to take it, and i think i was going to if the wall hadnt crumbbled under me sending me falling over the edge.

I tumbled down as i let out a little scream and i landed with a thump, my head pounded and i felt a massive pain in my side, i quickly grabed my side not even bothering to look at it and fled into the forest, i ran for about five minuets before resting aginst a tree, my side felt like it was on fire and my hand was now wet, i looked down and saw a dark scarlet liquid, but how did i... i looked at the knife in my other hand to see the edge had blood dripping from it, oh god i fell on my own knife, i pushed myself off the tree and carried on through the woods i needed to get out of here, i stumbled a bit further untill i came across a abbandonded wooden shack, even though i knew it was stupid to even bother staying there i knew there was no way i could carry on, i pushed my self through a little opening and into the room.

There was a chair and a table in the middel, i put the knife on the table before leaning on it as my vision whent blurry from the loss of blood, suddenly the door to the shack burst open and i looked up to see the tall figure of robin, he walked into the room and we rounded the table, i winced in pain a little and my eyes fell back onto the knife, i made a grab for it but my legs gave and i fell to the floor, robin was there in seconds, and the last thing i rember is his look of horror and concern on his face before i passed out.


	5. 5 wake up sleeping beauty

I felt softness under neath me as i started to come around, slowly the memories started to flood back into my mind and the pain of my side started to burn again, i opened my eyes my vison blurry at first but soon became more clear, i staired up at a rotten wooden rooth, telling me i was still in the abbandond shack i passed out in earilyer. I looked down at my side to see the corst of my dressed had been ripped up and the wound warrped in coulored strips of material a small bit of my blood soaking into it.

I attempted to push my self up from the rickety bed i was currently lying in but my own hand pulled me back down, i looked up at my wrist to see it tied above my head to the bed post "are you kidding me" i grummble my voice coming out a croaky and scratchy, not like my usal self, using my other hand i started to untie it when the devil himself spoke, "i wouldn't do that if i were you princess", robin appeared from the shadows and sat on the edge of the bed, "give me a break would you" i sighed looking back up at the cealing, "no can do princess" he said smugley before reaching down to my waist, instinctivly i slapped his hand away with my free one "i was just checking on your wound, trust you to jump off the wall and stab your self" he said shaking his head disapointedly, that is so not what happened.

"Jump off the wall! ha, more like your crudy wall crumbled and made me fall and none of that would of happend if you hadnt of kidnapped me" i snapped, "touche" robin said holding his hands up indefence, "yeah well if you havent noticed im not in the best condition right now" i grumble, "yeah i know im the one who patched you up" robin siad going back to looking at my wound, i gritted my teeth and gasp as he checked it over before bandeging it back up with what i realised was his scaves that he normaly had around his neck, as he did so i played with one of the curles of his hair, at first he froze but then carried on with the make shift badeges, "what are you doing?" robin finaly asked as he finished, "thinking you need a hair cut" i smirked to be honest i didn't know why i was playing with his hair, it just seemed natural.

"What's worng with my hair?" he asked offened "nothing it's just realy long and curly" i giggled, okay somthing is worng with me, "how much blood did you lose?" robin asked a little scared of my giggleing fit, i shrugged my shoulders and smiled up at the cealing "why?" i asked suddenly, "why what?" robin asked looking down at me, "why did you help me?"

Robin suddenly started to look around the room and avoided my gaze as much as he could, "well... i couldnt take you back to the castel like that could i" this sentence sobered me up, "im not going back to the castel" i snapped, the smug look came back onto his face as he returned to look at me, "yes you are and there is nothing you can do about it" he winked at me, using my free hand i pushed my self into a sitting persition, so i was about the same hight as robin who was leaning close to me, "im not going back" i whispered at him, the idea that had poped in my head to escap right now might not of been the best but it was all i had and there is no way i was going back to that castel, "what are you going to do about it?" he said smirking again "this" and i quickly grapped the collar of his shirt pulling him forward and smashing his lips onto mine.

At first he was to shocked to respond but i felt him loosen up and start to kiss back, i moved my hand up to his head and grabbed hold of a chunk of his hair, it took me a lot of concentration to stick to the plan because fireworks were going off in my head and the sparks from his lips surprised me, reucteantly i broke the kiss and whispered into robins ear, "sorry robin, it's nothing pearsonal" and i slammed his head into the wall, knocking him out cold.

His body slupmpped off of the bed and onto the floor, i honestly felt regrete, i didn't like playing with peoples feelings, though to be fair i think he was playing with mine too, i had never felt sparks with a boy before, my hand instantly traching my still tingeling lips. Shaking my head i started to untie the knots around my wrist before attempting to stand up, it took me a couple of tries but with a hand holding on to my wound i maneged to get up, i walked across the room and just made it to the door when i heard robin start to groan, "time to go" i mutter before running outside into the dark forest.

I didn't realise how long i was out all i could hope is that i wasnt too long, i heared more grunts and moanes from behind me back in the shack as robin began to wake up and realise what happend, knowing he wouldn't be happy i sprinted off into the dark woods. I ran as fast as i could in a random direction, it was so dark i couldn't see my hand in fornt of my face, for all i know i could be running in circles, my side burned and i had to stop to rest for a mineut, "that's it i give up" i pantted, "WITCH!" robins voice echoed nearby, i could hear all the fury in his voice, "then again..." i said before bursting into a sprint again, not wanting to go up against robin when he was this angry.

I stummbled about every now and then hearing robin's heavey footsteps close by and then i woud run as fast as i could in the oppisite direction, after ten mineutes i heard his footsteps really close again this time soo close i could hear his heavy panting breath, as silently as i could i tried to walk back up and go the otherway, but unfrotunertly i stepped on a twig, the sound of it snapping echoed around us shettering the silence, "gotcha" he whispered feircly and i quickly moved my feet and ran.

I was still running five mineutes later untill my foot hit a tree root sending me tumbeling into the dirt and dead leaves in a small clearing where the big moon shone down on me, i lay there giving up hope as i heard feet move closer to me, i closed my eyes and steadied my breath only to squel in surprise when somthing wet licked my face, i opened my eyes to come face to face with the shaggey demond dog.

"worlf" i sighed grabbing him into a big hug, "please tell me you know the way out of here, robin is gonna find me again any minuet" worlf barked and nuged me with his head to get up, quickly scrambeling to my feet and holding on to whorlf fur he guided me through the dark untill i saw lights ahead, i speed up my pace untill the trees seperated and the manor came into view, "oh i love you wrolf" i sighed, i started to make my wat to the front entrence when wrolf stopped me and nuged me torwards another door in the side of the manor, i opened it up to find my self in the herb gardern in the kitchen, "princess?" marmerduke questioned when i walked in to the kitchen, he was dressed in pajames whith carrotes on them, i forced myself not to giggle as i slummped into a near by chair.

"What happend?" he asked when he saw my ripped dirty dress and the make shift bandeges, "fell on a knife" i grumbled before i told him the full story of my little adventure, leaving out the kissing bit with robin, no one needed to know that, as i told the story marmerduke rushed around collecting hurbes and ingredients putting them in a pot and boiling them, when i was finished so was he, he quicly put the liquid in a glass and handed it to me, "This is a very old healing remidie, it should help your wounds but it will make you sleep for about 12 hours" marmerduke told me, "thank you marmerduke" i said standing up, but just as i was about to go out the door i stopped and turned round, "marmerduke, if the pearls are not at the de noirs and they are not here, where are they?" i asked him, "if i knew that i would of told you" was his only reply, i nodded before closing the door behind me, i looked at the liquide in the cup "bootms up" i sigh before drinking the lot.

I was glad the tower was only down the corridoor from the kitchen because as soon as the medicen whent down my throat, my limbs turned to spegetti and i had to surport my self on the wall, after i finally crawled through the little door, i dragged my slelf over to the bed and instantly fell in to a deep sleep as soon as i layed down on the soft matress.


	6. 6 dream

_I ran as fast as i could through the thick forest, i was compleatly lost and it seemed the tress were alive trying to grabb me and stop me from getting anywhere, i stumbbled into a small clearing, their was a large cave that had a pool of water in front of it, i watched as a little girl with light brown hair and green eyes dressed in a very old fashion dress, came skipping out of the clearing and over to the pool of water, as if i was a ghost and she couldn't see me i walked over to her. She sat down and dipped her feet in the pool kicking her legs and singing nursary rhymes, it took me a minuet or two to realise i was singing along too, it's only when i heard the sound of horse hoves on the forest floor did i stop and turn around to see a young man on a large black horse looking angrly at the little girl._

_"ISABLE DE NOIR! GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" the man shouted._

_"but farther..." the little girl whinned "No but's get over here we are going back to the castel" the man snapped again, reluctantly the little girl stood up, and started to walk over to the man on the horse, but under her breath i heard her whisper, "one day i'll return" before the little girl and her farther faded. De noir? Who was that little girl?_

_Quickly the sky darkerned as if it was noon and another figure ran out of the woods, this time it was a young woman in a wedding dress, the dressed looked torn and dirty and she had tear stains down her beautifull face, her light brown hair was tangled and her green eyes puffy, it took me a minuet to realise this was the same person i saw just a moment ago, this young woman was the little girl, isable de noir._

_The woman stumbled over to the pool and colapsed at the edge sobbing, she had a hand clutched in to a fist holding somthing over her heart, i stood next to her as she sobbed, after a minuet she stopped and whipped the tears away, before standing up she opened her fist and looked down to reveal the most beautifull pearl necklace, "the moon pearls" i gasped as the shone like thay were enchanted, as if she heared me isabel looked around caustiosly before looking back at the pearl, "this is all your fault, but as long as im alive they will never find you" she spoke to them as they continued to glow._

_Isabel looked down at the pool and took a deep breath before jumping in, the water bubbled as she whent under and disapeared from sight, my eyes widedned as i waited for her to surface but she never did, the sky got even dark and i knew that time had passed again, its only when i heard a famiar voice calling my name is when i removed my eyes from the pool._

_I watched as two figures ran out into the clearing and straight towards the pool, robin and myself looked out of breath as we got closer to the pool, the loud sound of mens voices followed and what looked like hundreds of de noir men came out of the forest, and as if in slow motion one of them lifted a old fashion gun and fired, i watched as robin grabbed me and we both spun round in the air before falling into the pool one of us taking the bullet._

_Robins farther, who was there and had watched the whole scene yealled "NOOOO!" and ran over to the pool closly followed by me, the water was to dark to see, but it was clear it was turning red, the whole scene froze around me as i looked at the water in horro, i whent as close to the edge of the pool as i could but suddenly lost my footing and tumbled it to the water my vision fading to black._

My body learched forward as i let out a scream, i was sitting on my bed in the tower still in my clothes from the other day when i was 'kidnapped' by bird boy, i was coveredin swaet and my heart along with my brain was racing as they tried to catch up on everything that had just happend, it was a dream.

I slipped out of the warm sheets and walked around the room to try and focuse, that was the wirdest dream iv ever had, i was going to have to talk to marmaduke about that medicen he gave me, i sat down ot my desk and whent over what i had seen. "Isabel de noir had the pearls and hid them, but that must mean she was the moon princess" i told mamrmaduke later that day when i whent to visit him, i had also brought down '**The Chronicles Of Moonacre**' with me, the pictures of the moon princess looked just like isabell.

"So you saw where she hid them?" marmaduke said gatting excited, "it was just a dream, dosn't mean any thing" i was smart enough not to tell marmaduke about the bit with me and robin and the blood, if i did he would of proberly had a heart attack. "Wired and wonderfull things happen in moonacre lottie, you should listern to your dream" marmaduke told me, "yeah well if the dream is right they are some where in the forest" i mumble, marmaduke just rolled his eyes, "thats very helpfull lottie, very helpfull indeed" i got to the last page in the book "sorry" i said sarcastically before pushing it over, but what was strange is the light page landed with a soft fump.

"What the?" i said as i liftted the page back up, come to think of it this page did seem thicker then the rest, at closer inspection it looked like it was too pages stuck together at the edges with wax, "marmaduke" pass me that nife a second" i asked, he hesitenly handed it over to me "im not going to stab my self" i mutter, slowly and carfully i dragged the point along the wax at the edge of the page untill they split open, on the last page was all the proof needed about the dream, sketched onto the page was the cave in the forest with the pool, the water in the pool blood red.

"Oh my god" i whispered to afraid to speak loud, "do you believe your dream now?" marmaduke asked, i nodded with my mouth hung slightly open, "now i just have one question, why is the water red?" marmerduke asked looking at me, "it's best nobody knows" i say looking him dead in the eye, "it's your choice princess".

"Marmerduke, i was wondering if you could make me some food to take with me when i go into the woods tomorrow" i asked after five minuets of me stairing at the picture, "your leaving tomrrow?" marmaduke asked, "i let out a sigh and nodded, "i can reasearch about the forest tonight and then leave as early as i can in the morning, i don't have much time marmerduke, the day after tomorrow is saturday on saturday night the full moon will rise and at midnight the full moon will ripe out the entire valley, you told me i have to save the valley before sunday, im running out of time" i told him, "i'll get working on your food right away" he smiled at me before rushing around to prepare my supplies, i left him to it and headed to the libeary to do my reaserch, it was going to be a long night.


	7. 7 Help me

I truged up the stairs with the food marmaduke had made me, i spent hours in that libary and what did i find? Nothing, uncle dosn't keep books about the forest only books about the type of trees that grow in it, which is pointless. I got to my room and grabbed a backpack shoving the food inside, i also grabbed some spare clothes such as shorts and tank tops, i grabbed my pen knife and was about to put it in the backpack when i notice the book on the desk, if i was going to find the cave and the pool i was going to have to rember what it looked like, i opened the knife and ran it down the page before pulling it out, folding it up and shoving it in the bag along with the knife lastly i took a torch and shoved that in there too, that should do.

It was getting late and i needed to be up early in the morning so i walked to the other side of the room and started to take off my tank top, it was half way off when i noticed somthing moving outside in the dark, i looked out my window and looked down below at dark shadows stalked out of the woods, instanly reconised it as the de noir's and leading at the front was robin and his farther, they were attacking the manor?

I stood frozen at my window with my top hanging around my neck, i watched as robin looked up at the tower, a smirk appearing on his face, instictivly i pulled my top on again properly as he pointed me out to his farther, i quickly grabbed my backpack as they all started to run towards the house, i ran out of my little door and sprinted down the tower stairs two at a time, just as i made it to the corridoor did i hear the shouts of men and glass smashing, i ran down the corridoor and into the kitchine locking the door behind me, marmaduke was already in there rushing around in his carrote pajamas, "marmaduke they're here" i said in a rush, "i know you need to go, now!"

He grabbed somthing from a cubord and threw it around me, it was a black cloak, i quickly pulled up the hood, "be carfull princess" marmerduke warned me, "you too" i nodded and as quickly as i could i ran through the herb gardern and out the little door, just as it closed i heard shouting inside the kitchine and the sound of bracking wood, i ran through the dark towards the woods, i felt the black cloak flying behind me and get a little tangled in the trees but i kept running, well untill some one tackled me to the forest floor.

"Let me go" i snarled and kicked my leg up conecting with somthing hard, there was a groan and i scrambled up off the ground but was pulled back as they grabbed my cloak and pulled me backwards on to the forest floor, a weight sat on top of me and their knee dug into my side where i had the wound, my body arch forward as i let out a loud bloddcurdeling scream as pain eruppted through me, "please get off" i cried as his knee jabbed into my side again, i could feel my eyes start to water, i squezzed them shut, "how about no" the voice whispered, the voice that i reconised, i opened my eyes to see robin.

"Robin, please" i begged the pain being like fire, but he just stayed thier looking down at me, "sorry princess this is nothing personal" he said his voice flat and he reached down to his belt where his knife is, my eyes widen as he pulls it out of his belt, "NOOO! LET ME GO! PLEASE! ROBIN!" i scream as i fight underneath him the tears now falling down my face, "i have to my farther will kill me if i dont" robin said guilt in his every word, i stop fighting and take a deep breath, "fine but know by killing me you murder everyone eles in the valley, their blood is on your hands" i said looking him dead in the eye before closing my eyelids and waiting for the pain, but it dosnt come.

I open my eyes to see robin looking down at me his face emotionless, "waiting for somthing?" i snarled sarcasticaly "i can't do this" he said looking away and rubbing a hand over his face, "good" i snapped and threw a punch into his chest, he grunted leaning forward and i punched him in the side of the head, he fell off of me and i stood up, "you deserved that" i mutter warpping the cloak around me, before starting to walk off again.

"Where are you going?" robin snapped grabbing my upper arm tight and pulling into him, "i'v got the moon pearls to find" i snap, "do you know where they are?" he asked "it depends on what side your on, you may be a de noir but your not a a murder, which is what you will be if you dont help me" i snap looking up at his face, it darkerns and suddenly he pushes me in to a tree and the shadows.

"Get off..." but robin places a hand over my mouth silencing me, "ROBIN!" a voice calls, "where is that idoit?" another says, "proberly day dreaming about the witch again" their footsteps start to fade and so do the voices, robin reluctantly removes his hand "you want me to go against my own family?" he whisper shouts at me, "no i want you to use your head and your heart and do what is right" i whisper back at him, he takes a deep breath and i can feel it hit my face before he says "fine, i'll help you but you owe me", i nod before he backs up and lets me start walking in a random direction, "so you day dream about me?" i ask not turning round to look at him, "shut up".

It's was only another hour untill the sun started to rise, both of us had been silent the whole time, i stop by a tree and take out off my backpack pulling out the folded bit of paper with the sketch on it, "this is where we need to go" i say passing it to him, he looks at it and shakes his head, "i know this place, i found it when i was little, not many others know about it, they cant be there, there is no way you can get in to the cave" he said handing me back the paper, "don't tell me bird boys never lernt to swim, is it that or do you just not like having baths?" i smirked at him, "shut up" robin umbled under his breath looking away, thats when i realised "you can't swim can you?" i held back a laugh, the fearsome bird boy was scared of water.

"so what a lot of people can't swim" he snapped walking in another direction instead of the one we had origanly been going in, "well maby round here but where im from almost everyone knows how to swim, especially me i use to work down my local pool as a lifeguard on saturdays for money" i panted trying to keep up with him, "one of the only things i was really good at, swimming" i mutter, "that and talking" robin smirked, "shut up". "So how do you actualy know the moon pearls are here and this isn't just some big waste of time" robin said raising an eye brow, "i saw the moon pearls being hidden" i shurgged atempting to keep up with his large strides, "what!" He looked at me like i was mad, "i was asleep and in the clearing when at first i saw the first moon princess isabel as a little girl when she first discovered the cave, then it was like time shifted and i saw her as a woman crying and clutching the pearls to her chest before diving in, then it shifted to the present and i saw me and you and...err so how long is it going to be before we get there" i said changing the subject and picking up my pace so i was walking infront of him, "er well about half the day" robin said his voice was clear that he knew somthing was up but he didn't ask and soon i was trailing behind him again as i followed him through the large dark forest.


End file.
